


Broken For You

by wayfaring_fledermaus



Series: Sam and Jess week - 2015 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Demon Blood Addiction, F/M, Loss, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayfaring_fledermaus/pseuds/wayfaring_fledermaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Winchester, a memory...sweet sorrow bleeding through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken For You

There were streaks on his lips the color of her name, but dark, so much dark. When he pulled her closer, she lay her ear upon him tentatively, like a mouse wise to a baited trap. He kissed the crown of her head. Outside, the wind sang a doleful dirge, bringing the cabin panels to creak their chorus lament. “Jess,” he joined their song, and her brow furrowed in her silence. She knew his eyes would appear blown, his iris’ thin like detritus circling a black hole.

 “Jess,” he sighed, and Ruby felt herself a timeless ant on a mortal mountain as, delicately, arms enshrouded her like strong mist. She cringed when fingers ghosted through the threads of her hair. _Run. Flee_. Out of breath, the forest would provide her needed shade. Then a hand as tender iron moved, tracing ballads across her stolen flesh. The moon reflected the only light that it knew, and a demon sighed in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Loss" 
> 
> I will be posting all of my Sam/Jess week fics...just not on time.


End file.
